nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Eucliwood Hellscythe
Eucliwood Hellscythe (ユークリウッド・ヘルサイズ, Yūkuriuddo Herusaizu?), more commonly known as Eu (ユー, Yuu?), is a necromancer who was first seen in the streets of Tokyo. In an unexpected turn of events, she met a boy named Ayumuand rose him from the dead after being killed by a serial killer. She is currently living with him as his first companion at home. Appearance Eu has a very distinct appearance; unlike most characters, she takes an appearance of a young girl from the medieval times. She has straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She clads herself in silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath. Eu always wears this piece of armor even when bathing, and it acts as a suppressor for her abilities. Personality Because of the uncontrollable nature of her powers as a necromancer, she communicates without using facial expressions or spoken words, only "speaking" to others by writing on a note pad, mostly pertaining to her appetite. At first, she seems to be emotionless and mute (or has a preference not to talk), but in fact she is kind-hearted to her friends and other people, even to Ayumu whom she was not familiar with. She experiences severe pain whenever her magic is activated, and she claims that even if she were to die her magic would continue uncontrolled. She is also capable of becoming a Masou-Shoujo, and it is implied that she interned at Matelis under Ariel. She does not like the word "death" being used lightly, especially since her abilities can easily take away a person's life. Likewise, to protect her friends from her uncontrollable ability, she developed the habit of writing her feelings to others instead of speaking to them. Eucliwood later admits that she is ashamed and even terrified of her abilities, and she wished for someone to be by her side in spite of her frightening ability. It appears that she has found that person in the form of Ayumu himself. He also provides her with comfort when she thinks about her many insecurities and she is shown to take these feelings to heart. Relationships 'Ayumu Aikawa' A boy she unexpectedly rose from the dead after his unfortunate murder and his first housemate. Ayumu has very strong feelings for Eucliwood which is often depicted in daydreams and acts of kindness. It is also implied that she also has feelings for Ayumu herself, as seen in the last episode of season 2. It was also implemented that she hid her feelings for him, until Ayumu lost his memories. 'Haruna' Eucliwood's relationship with Haruna is a somewhat odd one as Eu is seen as Haruna's big sister but Haruna often rejects this idea and tries to act as if she is the older sister. Despite this odd relationship the two get on and care about each other. 'King of the Night' A deceased young man who was brought back to life as a zombie by Eucliwood. He and Eucliwood formed a very strong relationship, while he gained power and rank as a notorious figure in the Underworld. At a certain point, he became filled with malice and ambition, and went as far as killing a Crimson Shadow, one of many high-ranking individuals that were associated with the upper echelons of Underworld society. Eucliwood, horrified and saddened by what he had done, rejects him and attempts to destroy him. Background Eucliwood is originally from the Underworld. How long she was in the Underworld is unknown, as is what she did there however it is known she was a part of the Seventh Abyss where she was close friends with Naegleria Nebiros, whom of which crafted Eu's armor and gauntlets to keep her powers suppressed. Eu has actually stayed in Tokyo even before she and Ayumu ever met, although exactly how long is uncertain. When she and Ayumu met, Eu was in front of a convenience store, and Ayumu attempts to make friends with her, only to be rejected at first. She later rescued Ayumu from an attack from an unnamed serial killer that has been ravaging the town, but with Ayumu's injury too severe for him to survive, she used her ability to turn Ayumu into a zombie. Eucliwood later becomes Ayumu's first ever housemate. Plot 'Eucliwood and the Aikawa Residence'Edit Roughly a month after the event that took away Ayumu's life, Eu continues to live alongside Ayumu. Her lifestyle in the house would consist of eating what Ayumu would prepare for her, napping and the occasional conversations with him. This boring habit changed when a Masou-Shoujo named Haruna announced her so-called "temporary" stay in Ayumu's house. Eu also calls forth another person to live inside the Aikawa residence: the vampire ninja Seraphim. She rejects Sera's offer of having her as a servant, but this does not keep Sera from watching over her as Ayumu's third housemate. Abilities and EquipmentEdit *'Reality Warping': Eucliwood's primary ability is the power to tamper the string of fate and alter reality. It has been shown that whatever that she says can become reality, with no certain limits to her powers except for Eucliwood's resistance to the side effects of using her powers. Applications of her reality warping powers are as follows: **'Resurrection:' Although not directly seen, she has shown powers of resurrection, as she was able to revive Ayumu and the King of the Night from the dead. It is unknown if there are any restrictions or limits of this ability. **'Death Affliction:' By saying the word "die", Eucliwood is able to instantly kill a person. In Kyoko's case, she was able to deplete the lives acquired by the rogue Masou-Shoujo, whose ability allows acquiring more than one life. However, using her powers in this way, she experiences an intense pain in her head. **'Healing:' It has been shown that she has the ability to heal the wounds of others, but it also comes with a side effect that she also suffers the pain of the person she heals. *'Masou-Shoujo Transformation:' During her battle against Kyoko (season 1) and the alternative Ayumu (season 2), she uses Mystletainn to transform into a Masou-Shoujo. Whether this proves that she has the necessary magic to be called a Masou-Shoujo is unknown. *'Scythe: '''During a brief battle with the King of the Night, she wields a large scythe. It is usually the same pen she uses to 'speak'. *'Armor and Gauntlets:''' Eu's armor and gauntlets are used to suppress her powers. There are instances (although these are few and far between) where she has taken off the armor. It is unknown what amount of damage she could deal if she fought without these on. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals